collection of keepsakes
by deadlynightfall
Summary: Variation 002 of the 100 theme challenge. Dovahkiin/Brynjolf, Dovahkiin/Farkas. May contain smut or violent scenes.
1. 001 introduction

"Running a little light in the pockets, are we lass?" questions a charming voice in The Bee and Barb. This was the question that would end up changing my life, and it came from a grungy-looking ginger whose clothes didn't seem to be _his._ I frowned and told him he had no idea what he was talking about, but he was right. Traveling here from Windhelm had been costly, and I was running out of gold. I didn't expect to be able to eat tomorrow night. And though this stranger who seemed to know I was poor and desperate repulsed me, I was also curious. So I followed his vague instructions.

Riften was rather brisk at eight in the morning, and I pulled my linen scarf tighter around my neck. I hoped Teldryn was okay. Windhelm was still colder than Riften by far, but my clothes were old and ragged, torn and singed from hard work and five years' growth. I handed the last of my septims to Snilf and Edda right as the redhead approached. "I'm going to test your skills, lass. All you have to do is plant some false evidence." For a split second, I considered walking off and finding some sort of actual work to do, but as I looked him in the face, I felt compelled to listen, and found myself nodding.

"Just tell me who."

I had talked to Brand-Shei before, curious to meet a Dunmer I didn't recognize. But any hopes I may have had of a friendship were somewhat dashed when I found out he wasn't raised in Vvardenfell. At least I didn't feel as bad about the notion of framing him. I thought fondly of Karliah while picking the lock to Madesi's strongbox, remembering when she taught Teldryn and I all you could accomplish with a good lockpick. I wondered briefly if she and Gallus were getting along well, as I hadn't gotten a letter from her in some time. My gut told me she was doing just fine. She had always been resourceful and creative, and from what I knew of Gallus, she was also in capable hands.

I was only marginally worried about being caught – the adrenaline left me fearless, and as soon as the ring was planted I stood outside the commons, waiting for whatever was going to come next. And according to the redhead, all I had to do was meet him beneath the city at night, so I did. As the heavy door to the Ragged Flagon swung open, I wondered if the man, who still had yet to introduce himself to me, knew that there were two rogues in the tunnels. It didn't matter- they were dead now, even if they had been trying to make ends meet like I was.

I approached the bar and sat down, wondering if this was actually where I was supposed to meet the ginger. The barkeep was wiping down a few tankards while he looked me over. "Been a long time since anyone's come down here," he said. I must have looked surprised, because he continued. "Guild's fallen on hard times. The Flagon used to be filled with men and women, drinking to their success." A tap on my shoulder distracted me from the barkeep's story, and I apologized to him before turning to face the redhead who found me.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece," he chuckled softly, and began to walk towards the back of the Flagon, past a door.

"Speaking of," I follow him and watch him swing a cabinet open like a door, revealing a back room. "You didn't happen to know about those two rogues down there, did you? I hope they weren't part of your Guild." He looks at me curiously. "They're dead," I finish, blinking.

He looks taken aback, disappointed even. "We don't kill in the Thieve's Guild, lass. It's not our way. But no, whoever they were, they weren't one of us."

I shrugged. "If I wasn't supposed to kill them, they shouldn't have attacked me." I pause and look around. "Where are you taking me?"

"To meet our leader, Mercer Frey."

"And then what?"

"Then you get your first job."

"You're going to give me a job, when you haven't even told me your name?"

"You haven't exactly told me your name either, lass."

"Laela," I huffed, mildly frustrated. "And you are?"

The redhead extends his hand. "The name's Brynjolf. Welcome to the Thieve's Guild."


	2. 002 love

c:

* * *

><p>Love couldn't really be considered a topic Laela knew much about. There were times when she wasn't even sure what love was. But when those icy blue eyes bore into her with a fierce affection, she knew that love was powerful.<p>

When he held her close and caressed her, she knew that love was gentle. When he bed her, she knew that love was passionate. And she would never forget those nights, strong arms touching her so softly, and fingers gliding over her dark blue skin. She relished in his love, and knew that love was a gift, a gift she could return without fear of rejection.

So she did, and in those fleeting moments together, she forgot. Forgot about Riften and the redheaded plague and even forgot about how she loved Brynjolf, too. None of it mattered when she and Farkas were together. He cared more about her than a certain ginger-haired man, and wasn't afraid to let his love be known.

He cooked her meals, and he found her books. He lavished her in affection, and she adored it. He was very much what Laela was looking for. His love was everything she needed and more, and he proved that every day.

Now all Laela needed to do was prove it, too.


End file.
